This invention relates to flexible non-skid strips to be installed on stairs, floors, sloped passages, station platforms and the like.
There have been proposed and employed in practice a variety of protective edgings for protecting the edges of stairs against potential damage, and also for protecting persons who walk on the stairs against potential slippage on the stairs.